Caldera Pharmaceuticals will use award-winning XRpro, a high throughput, label-free technology for producing nano-engineered radionuclide decorporation agents that are highly specific for their target radionuclide over similar elements. This proposal displays preliminary results showing specific decorporation agents for Sr(II) that do not bind Ca(II);Sr(II) is the only form of strontium (Sr) that is of concern for decorporation. Decorporation agents specific for elements such as Sr(II) and Co(II), which do not bind any essential metals, including Cu(II), Ca(II), Ni(II), Zn(II) are necessary. Emergency responders are currently forced to use non-selective chelators and blocking agents for radionuclide exposures. Sr-90 is easily obtainable by terrorists who wish to do harm to US citizens, so Sr-90 decorporation is a very high national priority and treatments for Sr-90 exposures remain a critical need for the Strategic National Stockpile. Caldera's specific aims include using highly specific XRpro binding technologies to produce Sr decorporation agents. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Caldera Pharmaceuticals will use award-winning XRpro, a high throughput, label-free technology for producing nano-engineered radionuclide decorporation agents that are highly specific for their target radionuclide over similar elements. Emergency responders are currently forced to use non-selective chelators and blocking agents for radionuclide exposures. Sr-90 is easily obtainable by terrorists who wish to do harm to US citizens, so Sr-90 decorporation is a very high national priority and treatments for Sr-90 exposures remain a critical need for the Strategic National Stockpile.